


Magic

by mm8



Series: Bed [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FiKi December Challenge, Fili wears glasses, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili wishes it looked more like Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Kili groaned, flopping over on his stomach on the queen-sized bed. "It doesn't feel like Christmas at all this year."

His brother glanced up from his Kindle, and glanced about their shared room. In the corner on top of Fili's dresser was a tiny Christmas tree decorated in gold ornaments topped with a ridiculously tiny golden angel, while on Fili's dresser was an almost identical tree dressed in silver. The door that led out to the hallway was covered in festive wrapping paper. His brother had hung garland around the room, hitting all four corners at least twice.The window behind their bed was lit up by blinking red and green lights. 

Fili hummed, bored already and returning to his book. "Yes, It definitely doesn't feel like Christmas in here."

Kili hit Fili's shin with his foot. "Hey, you know what I mean!"

"Um, no. Afraid I don't. It's December. It's cold. There's Christmas music assaulting my ears wherever I go. Our apartment looks like Santa's workshop on crack. I spent two whole paychecks on buying gifts. Yeah, seems like Christmas to me."

"You spent two paychecks on presents?" 

Fili gave his brother a critical look over the rim of his thick glasses. "Somehow, I don't think that's your point."

Kili readjusted himself so his head was comfortably in his brother's lap. "There's no snow."

The blond gaped at Kili. "What do you mean there's no snow? It's been wonderful that there hasn't been any snow this season." He ticked the reasons off on his fingers. "No shoveling, no horrible delays, no slush, no--"

"It's a bit like magic, isn't it though?"

He was silenced by that. Fili prided himself on being logical, certainly more so than his younger brother. Yet he had to admit, he did like it when it snowed because he got to see Kili lit up. His brother would have a toothy grin when the first flakes fell, and Mahal when a storm would brew, nothing could stop him from bouncing off the walls. Fili wouldn't call it magic. He did miss seeing his brother being so happy. 

"Yeah, maybe it's magic," he conceded, leaning down to give Kili a chastely kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 


End file.
